


The Tale of the Bunga Raja

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Chap Go Mei, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fantasy, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Sarah is vacationing with her family in Malaysia when she is drug into sight seeing by her little brother, Toby. Stumbling upon a natural phenomenon called 'The Fairy Caves,' Sarah is pulled into a local festival that honors an old Chinese folktale about the 'Flower King.'Rated M (sex), February Challenge for AO3 and LFFL Facebook Group. Complete.





	1. The Fairy Caves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel Chen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachel+Chen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to a dual challenge request from the AO3 Writer's Group and the LFFL Group on Facebook for the month of February.
> 
> Story credit goes to the AO3 Writers group. They made me aware of the Chap Goh Mei festival (which is essentially the Chinese version of "Valentine's Day," held on the 15 th day of the Chinese New Year, for those wanting to know).
> 
> I blended the concepts of this festival with a Chinese folktale called "The Flower-Elves." (Google it! I highly recommend!) The fairy caves mentioned in this story are also real and from what Google Earth has shown me, quite gorgeous.
> 
> Warning: I am by NO MEANS well-versed in Chinese or Malaysian folklore or festivals. If I butchered this, no harm was meant, I was simply supplying what came from my imagination on top of what the power of Google has given me.Enjoy!

 

"Toby, I can only go so fast! Slow down!"

Sarah laughed in exasperation at her brother, who was already several paces ahead of her on the walking trail. They'd been using the trail as a short cut that saved time for the past few days, the narrow path carving a straight line through the rainforest that secluded the resort from the main road.

Grinning over his shoulder, Toby simply motioned for her to hurry, not bothering to slow down and allow her time to catch up. Sarah snorted faintly as she heard his teasing reply.

"Come on, old lady, this ain't so bad! Or can't you keep up? Move those legs, sis! We don't want to miss the bus!"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah kept up the pace of her brisk walk but refused to jog to catch up to him, already struggling for breath in the humid climate. "I'm not an oldy lady,"she muttered in her defense. "I'm only thirty-three, for Pete's sake! Not eighty!"

Still, she certainly _felt_  eighty as she hiked towards the road. She was slightly embarrassed at the loud noise of her own gasps as she fought to suck air into her lungs. To make matters worse, her hair had already begun to cling in knots against her neck from where it snuck out of the braided bun atop her head, making her feel even more miserable. Closing her eyes as she walked, she fantasized about a long bath and the cool shade of her room. Still, she'd promised Toby over dinner last night that she would join him on this little excursion and suppressed the urge voice her complaints out loud.

She had at least dressed appropriately for the weather this time, wearing a comfortable cotton romper in a deep shade of red that brought out the dark undertones in her hair, despite the state it happened to be in now. Her canvas backpack thumped lightly against her back as she walked, sturdy hiking sandals protecting her feet.

As she moved under the canopy of trees, she reflected on their trip so far, a faint smile replacing her scowl. Despite the intense climate, Malaysia was lovely in the summer, bursting with color and vegetation of all kinds. Her parents had picked the resort and were content to enjoy the hotel amenities while Sarah crawled across acres of jungle at Toby's insistence, investigating every waterfall, cave, or historical site that suited his fancy. Even with her immediate discomfort, by the time they returned to the resort, Sarah had to admit all their explorations had ended up being worth the effort. It had been so long since they spent any length of time together as a family that Sarah reminded herself to focus on why she was trudging through jungles and crawling through caves. The latest discovery of Toby's had been brought up at dinner the evening before.

_The fairy caves._

Sarah shivered as she recounted the name of the newest cave system Toby wanted to explore, the words tugging loose a memory in her head: a pair of mismatched eyes in a handsome face, framed by silvery-white hair, a lean muscled form draped in a white feathered cape, promising her the fulfillment of all her dreams with an outstretched hand if she'd just  _fear, love, obey_.

As she grew older, she realized the words for what they were. Still, she snorted faintly, shaking her head in amusement as she reminded herself again how ridiculous it sounded that she tried to believe this illustrious fantasy being had proposed marriage to a self-centered and bratty fifteen-year-old after a mere eleven hours, some of which hadn't been her finest. No, it had simply been a tall tale cooked up by a young girl, feeling abandoned and alone when her mother left her and her father quickly remarried, starting a new family with a new wife, none of which Sarah wanted. Those years were the loneliest in her young adult life, feeling like an outsider and not quite sure where she fit in. Her mother didn't want her, her father seemed determined to make her accept this strange new family that had been thrust upon her before she'd even grown accustomed to the absence of her birth mother and her explosive reactions to both had culminated in years of bitter struggle that had resulted in the dream.

Oh, but what a dream it was!

Years later, as she matured and grew to care for her step-mother, who turned out to be the patient and kind mother figure she'd always yearned for but never had with her biological mom, she often thought about her experiences in that dream.

_What were you? Did I imagine you? Were you real or just a figment of my imagination?_

Despite her belief the whole experience was merely a dream, she still thought of him. He still plagued her dreams every so often, even now. It was always just the two of them, staring at each other across opposite ends of a rocky chasm, always out of reach. He would stand there, distinct and lonely against the rocky ledge on the other side of the shadowy canyon, staring at her with longing and hunger in his eyes. He'd never reply when she'd call out to him, simply staring at her until she'd wake, her heart hammering in her chest. When they did come and she woke, she always ended up crying, filled with an inexplicable sadness.

"Oh, Jareth…" She murmured softly under her breath, "If you are real, I'm so sorry."

Forcing herself to focus on her adventure with Toby and drop the introspection, Sarah let out a faint sigh of relief as she finally caught up to him. He had been waiting for her for several minutes and already snagged someone to entertain him while she had struggled to catch up. He waved from where she leaned against a tree before turning back to focus on a young girl standing next to him, breaking out in laughter at something she whispered to him that Sarah was unable to catch.

She rolled her eyes in amusement as she watched the two, keeping a few feet of distance between them, clearly noticing Toby's interest in the girl who looked to be around his age.

When she heard the girl tell Toby that she and her parents were staying at the same resort, she bit the inside of her cheek to hide her grin. Somehow, she suspected that by tomorrow, he wouldn't need his sister to tag along with him on anymore adventures.

Doggedly minding her own business to allow Toby and the girl the proper space to get to know one another, Sarah reached into her canvas bag and pulled out the English pamphlet about the caves and began to read. Her eyebrows rose at the significance of the caves and the beautiful pictures the images on the pamphlet painted.

Soon, a large tour bus rolled around the bend in the road and disrupted the chatter between the young girl and Toby, whose parents had begun to call her away from Toby and over to their side, easing to a stop near where the group waited. Toby reluctantly joined her and she snickered at the glances he snuck at the girl, clearly dismayed at their seperation.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" She teased, unable to help herself.

Toby's face reddened in embarrassment and he turned to say something to her when a voice rang out from the bus.

"Kuching!" The driver's voice rang out as the doors to the bus swung open. A another man, sitting behind the driver, motioned the others on board. He smiled as they boarded, clearly assisting the driver in helping the tourists as the driver simply nodded when people greeted him, making Sarah believe he didn't speak much English, if any. The driver's assistance greeted them all in English, albeit brokenly.  "Good morning! Bus for fairy caves!"

Sarah murmured her thanks and paid the driver's assistance in ringgitts, who was collecting the tour fees for the driver. Sarah let out a soft exhale and moved down the middle isle of the bus behind Toby, watching him steal more glances of the girl. When he caught Sarah spying, her swiveled into the first seat available, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window, embarrassed to be caught ogling a girl by his older sister.

She fell into place beside him and lightly thumped his arm. He grunted in response, still looking out the window. She grinned and turned to watch others move onto the bus, ignoring his show of teenage angst.

Just as everyone was seated and tucking away their bags, Sarah looked back down at the English cavern brochure in her hand, studying the glossy bright pictures with a critical eye once more.

"Cool, huh?" She heard Toby speak beside her, seemingly over his embarrassment from earlier.

"Yeah, way cool," she replied as her gaze zeroed in on a particular photo that demonstrated the staggering size of the cave, the large opening of the cave resembling a crumbling mausoleum, the rocky outer ledges covered in moss and vines, the floor of the caves dotted with stone steps and bridges. Her eyes followed along where Toby pointed at several colorful figures in the image, appearing as mere dots in the photo. "Can you believe those are people? Think of the size of this place! I can't wait! That's crazy…."

"Yeah…" Sarah murmured, at a loss for words as she stared. Oddly, she found herself thinking of the Labyrinth and Jareth once more, smiling faintly at the picture.

"What is it?"

She looked over, seeing Toby staring questioningly at her. She shrugged and looked back at the photo, handing the pamphlet over to him as she shrugged off her backpack and placed it between her feet on the floorboard in front of her. "Nothing, just reminds me of something I dreamed once…"

Toby frowned but took the papers, flipping through the pamphlet and studying the photos. Eventually, he dragged Sarah's attention back towards the brochure as he pointed at one of the pictures she hadn't noticed previously.

"Oh hey, they've got a photo of it! Check this out..." His fingers tapped on a section of the photograph and Sarah leaned in, scanning the odd relief in the cavern wall that was highlighted in the photo. "Supposedly, that's a limestone stalagmite that resembles a Chinese deity, see?" Toby explained, waiting for her to see it and say something. Sarah shrugged, not making much of anything out other than the shape of a human form and he grinned and continued. "Most of the books I read at the resort said it is supposed to be Guan Yin, the goddess of Mercy, but some of the locals were whispering 'Bunga Raja.' Not sure what that is, I didn't have a chance to look up the translation."

"Bunga Raja?" Sarah murmured in confusion, glancing back at Toby. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I heard, yeah. Beats me what they meant."

Frowning, she looked up towards the driver's assistance, raising her hand to snag his attention. "Sir?"

"Yes, amoi?" The older man smiled over his shoulder as he looked back at Sarah, passing a few ringgits back towards the last couple who had just boarded the bus at the last minute,almost missing the tour as it was about to leave. She couldn't help but return the smile at the term for _young miss,_  watching as the old man buckled himself in and cast another curious glance back at her.

"What does 'Bunga Raja' mean? We overheard some of the locals discussing it on our way here. We don't see it in the pamphlet. Is it a local phrase?"

"Bunga Raja..." The older man blinked, looking briefly surprised at her words, then suddenly grinned and burst into laughter, poking at the driver for a moment. “Eh, amoi ni nak tanya pasal Raja Bunga la!”

The the driver also laughed and jerked forward, catching Sarah with his eyes in the rearview mirror before replying to the old man behind him with a grin. “Oh, ya ke? Menariknya… Baginda pasti akan suka si cik adik!”

Sarah canted a glance back at Toby when the two men burst into Malay with each other, sharing some kind of rapport she couldn't guess the meaning of. Toby simply shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile on his face, and they both turned to look back at the driver's assistance who'd clapped the driver on the back with amusement before turning back to her and answering her question.

 

He spoke loudly, catching the attention of the other tourists as he spoke. turned to the other tourists on the bus and called out in a loud voice. "“You want to know about the Bunga Raja folktale? Can, no problem."

 _A folk tale?_  Sarah blinked, not expecting that response. Toby and the others nodded vigorously and murmured their approval of the idea and the driver's assistance turned to face the crowd once the driver had the bus started and the vehicle moving, driving them towards their destination.

"You comfortable, yes?" The assistant asked once they were a little ways down the road. Everyone but Sarah murmured a range of replies, feeling her eyelids droop as the lull of the engines made her sleepy. She heard the man's voice speaking once more, trying to force herself to stay awake, but she simply hadn't had enough coffee that morning and the brisk hike through the jungle had depleted her energy. Leaning her head back against the cradle of her seat, her eyes fell shut as she gave in to the wave of exhaustion that hit her.

"Today Chap Go Mei! 'Valentine's Day!' We have special festival at caves in honor of Chap Go Mei! Amoi has said Bunga Raja, we will celebrate in his honor! Now, sit and listen for tale of Bunga Raja!"

No matter how hard she struggled as she heard him begin the story, Sarah eventually drifted to sleep against the dull roar of the bus engines.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. We made it."

Sarah snapped her head up, startled out of her dreams, once more having fell into one of  _those_  dreams about  _him,_ watching him stare at her against the familiar rocky ledge. This time, though, his lips seemed to curl into a briefly smile and his eyes gleamed brightly just as Toby shrugged her awake.

 _What was_ _**that** _ _about?_

She stood and shrugged the pack onto her shoulders, ambling off the bus and following Toby and the crowd. She rubbed a hand against her face to shake the cobwebs from her mind and noticed the girl lingering near the entrance of the caves by herself. Her eyes were scanning for someone and when they found Toby, she quickly blushed and cast her eyes down at her feet. Toby gave the girl a shy grin before looking back at her, silently asking for permission. She chuckled, shooing him away with an arm.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute."

He grinned and trotted off after the girl, leaving Sarah standing alone along the path to the cave. She took her time getting accustomed to the heat once more, studying the beauty of the forest as she began to walk. She used the leisurely pace to stretch out her limbs, feeling her body shake off the last dregs of sleep. Eventually, she moved towards the caverns, casting her eyes around at the sheer magnificence of it all.

The caverns yawned ahead, cast in shadows of dark rich browns and golden tans. Bright splashes of green from trees, vines and ferns choked at the opening, casting shadows across the rocky walls of the cavern below once you stepped further inside. Once more, she thought it odd how much it reminded her of the Underground. As she walked slowly towards the structure, she spotted a burst of bright colors lining the entrance, out of place and obvious amongst the browns and greens of the rainforest.

Leaning down, Sarah smiled at the small patch of violet orchids with yellow creamy centers swaying in the breeze like dancers. A strong gust of wind gently rattled the flowers against their stems, teasing her nose with a faint scent of cinnamon and cloves. Surprised at the unusual scent, Sarah leaned over and turned a flower towards her face, inhaling deeply.

_Sarah…_

She jerked back at the faint whisper that teased at her ear as she inhaled the scent of the bloom, looking quickly over her shoulder and seeing nothing. Shivering against a strong gust of wind that suddenly picked up, she stood took a few steps back, staring down at the small patch of flowers, so unusual and bright against the other subdued fauna in the immediate area.

"Ah! You found them, I see. You are quite special indeed, aren't you?"

Startled, Sarah whirled and looked back into the wizened face of an old woman who had suddenly appeared by her side, having approached so quietly Sarah had missed hearing her steps. Sarah found it odd how crisply she spoke English, given the men's dialect on the bus, but before she could think on the oddness of that, the old woman pointed at the flowers and chuckled at Sarah's reaction. Sarah tilted her head curiously at the flowers as she smiled faintly at the woman's observation.

"Yes, they're lovely. What are they, exactly?"

The old woman grinned and patted her arm, taking Sarah's hand as she shuffled down the stone steps towards the caverns, giving Sarah no choice but to follow. Sarah stared at the woman, waiting for her reply as they moved along the steps, quietly studying her with curiosity. She must have been one of the locals, dressed in the traditional Malayan tunics that were patterned in gold thread.  _Baju Kurung,_ her mind supplied offhandedly, remembering the term from the resort booklets on the cultural garb women wore who lived in the area.

"Those are the mekar raja," she replied, leaning heavily on Sarah as they descended into the center of the caverns, gesturing around. "The King's bloom. They are quite rare, as you can see when looking at all the other plants here, only occasionally blooming near the caves in certain seasons, so I am surprised you found them. It is a sign he is watching. He must like you very much indeed." The old lady grinned faintly at Sarah.

She smiled, laughing faintly and shaking her head, still at a loss. "Who does?"

"The Bunga Raja of course!" The old lady cackled and gestured for Sarah to bring her over to a stone ledge that jutted out near one of the larger crystalline pools in the cave. "I was told you heard the tale on the drive to the caves. Do you not remember?"

Sarah blushed, helping the lady settle onto the makeshift bench, dropping down beside her. "I'll admit I might have dozed through the tale, sorry. What's the Bunga Raja?"

The old woman nearly doubled over in laughter. "Oh my! He seems to want to surprise you!"

Sarah simply stared in amusement at the lady's trembling form, shaking her head and feeling left out of some inside joke at her expense. Still, she couldn't begrudge the woman's warm smile and soft eyes.

"Well, no sense in spoiling his fun. You will know soon enough, my dear. My husband told me you were the one that mentioned his name earlier. What is yours, amoi?"

Sarah blinked, thinking back to the driver. "Oh, your husband was one of the men who who brought us here?"

The old lady nodded, studying her curiously.

"I'm Sarah. And you are?"

"No one important," the lady replied with a hint of mirth. Sarah blinked and the woman pushed on, ignoring her look. "I am here to ask if you will participate in our festival as the consortium, being the first female to call on the Bunga Raja out loud by name in some time, most don't know the tale. It is a simple ceremony that shall take place where we sit and does not require much effort."

As Sarah swallowed and blushed, flattered but ready to voice her disinterest, the woman gently smoothed her hands in her hair, staring at her with a motherly smile. "It is a great honor for my people if you would allow this and it will bring a special significance to the festival tonight."

Proper etiquette not allowing her to refuse, Sarah eventually caved under the woman's soft smile, nodding her head. "Alright, sure."

The old woman grinned and dropped her hand, gesturing back at the caves and the other tourists who were by now deep in the recesses of the cavern grounds. "Go, enjoy your explorations. We will come find you when it's time to start."

Sarah stood and looked for Toby, spotting him in the distance, moving towards him once he waved at her, the girl still at his side.

* * *

Hidden in the shadowy tops of the tree canopy far above, a predatory pair of eyes focused on something in the caverns as it's feathered head swiveled, staring intently at a woman dressed in red who moved across the cavern floors. Clutching a violet orchid in its claws, it took flight, leaving the lingering scent of cinnamon and cloves in its place.


	2. The Flower King

A few hours later, after having explored the inner sanctuaries of the fairy caves with Toby and his new companion, several local women came into the caves, pointing and giggling in Malay amongst themselves as they found her. Sarah began to pull away and hastily explained to a confused Toby what she had agreed to, making him grin with excitement.

"That's so cool! You gotta go get ready, huh?"

"Seems that way." Sarah's eyes moved to the girl beside him, smiling towards her. "It was nice to meet you, Shae. Keep him out of trouble for me?"

The young girl blushed and nodded as Sarah smiled. "Yes, ma'am. I mean…Sarah. Yeah, I'll keep him out of trouble."

Sarah grinned faintly as her eyes briefly met Toby's while the girl struggled over her words. He grinned back and waved her way, tugging on the girl's hand as they turned to go exploring once more. As she watched them leave, the throng of women began to pull her back towards the opening and the stony ledge where she had left the old woman earlier. She followed, approaching the familiar jut of rock by the pool. The old woman was close by, grinning as soon as she spotted Sarah and gesturing for the women to begin. The women urged Sarah to sit, as she was still taller than most of the locals, so she did as they asked and settled on the natural seat by the water.

The other women began to sing and twirl around her, tossing flower petals at her feet and tucking them in her hair. Sarah closed her eyes in embarrassment as several tourists gathered to watch, some clapping along to the singing as the women danced around her. Before long, Sarah had several leis draped across her shoulders and her red romper was smeared with faint orange and yellow dust of pollen. The familiar cinnamon and cloves scent teased at her nostrils, making her open her eyes and look down, spotting a few of the elusive violet orchids mixed amongst the other exotic petals.

She was surprised to see the cavern walls had been lit with several candles in the distance, reminding Sarah briefly of a sea of stars.

The old lady stepped forward and called out, drawing the crowd's attention once the women drew their dance to a close, Sarah properly trussed up for the event. Briefly, Sarah spotted Toby and Shae sitting on a stone stair off in the distance, feeling her cheeks heat as a familiar blush crept up her face, feeling the combined stare of the large crowd on her. Toby waved and grinned, knowing how nervous she must have been.

Soon, the old woman's booming voice drowned out all thoughts from her head.

"Lords and ladies! Tonight is a very special night, yes! For tonight is the celebration of the New Year and Chap Go Mei! It is also a very important day for the citizens of Kuching, for we honor the Immortal Bunga Raja…the Flower King!"

Sarah tensed, her eyes snapping towards the old woman, who's attention was still focused on their gathered audience.

"For those who do not know the tale, please take a seat and hear the sad story of the Bunga Raja! It is an old story, passed to me from my grandmother and her grandmother before her. Today, I tell you the story like it was told to me. Hold those you love close, wish for those you have not met, as I entertain you with the sorrowful tale of the Flower King!"

Sarah watched as the woman moved amongst the cavern floor, willing everyone's gaze on her. Sarah noticed all sound seemed to cease, even the whisper of the winds that had been blowing at the cavern opening, wanting to hear the story.

"Once, long ago, there lived a scholar who lived alone in the wilderness, determined to learn the mysteries of nature and life and uncover long forgotten mysteries of the universe. As his knowledge grew, so did his skill in the wood – rumored to be these very caves! Over the years, as he gathered the skill of plantlife, his secluded home grew into a mystical garden that rivaled all others. Still, he kept it hidden, worried that the selfishness and shallow endurance of his fellow man could not understand what his mastery had achieved and ruin the serenity of all he had built! For it was through this garden that he determined he would uncover the hidden wisdoms teased by the Immortals!"

"It was here that twelve maidens happened upon the scholar's secret garden, much to his dismay. However, these were no usual maidens, oh no! Dark of hair and green of eye with dresses that teased on the breeze like the petals of a flower, they pleaded with the scholar to allow them shelter in his garden while the monsoon season raged outside until he conceded. This caused great strife within the scholar, but he knew despite his urgency to seclude himself, the scholar could not turn the maidens away as he knew the rainy and hazy months approached and it was a treacherous time to be caught unprepared in the world."

The old woman paused and peered down at Sarah, cupping her cheek with a smile, briefly running a hand through her hair. Sarah realized she carried the same coloring as these odd maidens the woman spoke of. Eventually, she pulled away and faced the audience once more.

"For years, this continued. The maidens would arrive, bringing their aunts and relatives with them. Again and again, the scholar sheltered them and did not object as their family joined them, protecting all in his secret garden against the harsh monsoons. However, perhaps due to his mercy, the hidden wisdoms evaded him. He worried at by allowing the maidens sanctuary, he had lost these secrets. Still, he withheld his objections and allowed the maidens to stay as the rainy seasons came and went, for he had given them his word."

The old woman sighed softly and scanned the group, gesturing around her.

"For the rest of his days, he struggled to learn the hidden wisdoms he searched for. And for the rest of his days, they evaded him. As the scholar lay in his bed on what would be his last winter, one of the maiden aunts came to him. It was then that he noticed these were once again no ordinary maidens, for they had not aged in all the time he had known them!"

The audience murmured amongst each other as the old woman continued.

"How could this be? How had it slipped his mind? He realized then, these maidens held those hidden wisdoms he had searched so hard for. Still, he felt at peace with the haven he had created for them. It was then, as he drew his last breaths, that the maiden aunt spoke. 'You have saved us and sheltered us against the floods and harsh fog of the monsoons, asking for nothing in turn.' The aunt maiden revealed her true self, a shén, offering the scholar a violet flower as a token of their gratitude."

Once again, the audience murmured as the old woman continued her tale and Sarah had to think on what the term meant. Briefly, she remembered her theology classes and recognized that a shén was an Asian diety that had once been a person of significance that had transcended into something beyond human by some great selfless act. The old woman's voice dragged Sarah once more out of her thoughts and she realized she needed to hear the ending of this tale, focusing on the woman once more.

"The scholar was humbled to be in the presence of a shén, who offered him these words. 'If you eat this flower you will live long and avoid old age. It is our gift to you, if you maintain this secret place and hide it from anyone who would seek to find it. We will praise you as our sovereign and be your humble subjects for as long as you keep this promise. You must sustain it, guarding it against all others who would do it harm, sustaining it with the power of belief and wishes, for you will come to rule our sanctuary from the bitter outside world. Alone, you must accept this task, until one such as yourself arises to any challenge you deem worthy to rule alongside you. But be warned, my kind and patient scholar, as it is a long and lonely road. The road will be long and lost to most, a lonely road that will drive your will towards arrogance. Only on the eve of Chap Go Mei shall you be allowed to seek a companion but many will fail your tests or reject you. Knowing this, do you accept this gift, scholar?'"

The old woman paused and stared out over the crowd, walking towards the group and clasping her hands behind her back. Sarah couldn't breathe, so caught up in the tale of the Flower King. Briefly, a flash of a mismatched gaze reflected back at her from the darkness that had begun to settle in the caves with the afternoon hours waning into the early signs of the evening. Sarah froze, turning her gaze at the mirage that was thinner than gossamer and just as faint.

_Goblin King?_

Before she could stare further, the image was gone. The old woman's voice snagged her attention once more.

"Humbled to have been given this honor from a shén, the scholar accepted the flower and ate. In time, he obtained the hidden wisdoms that he sought and was placed among the Immortals, preserving his promise to the aunt maiden and hiding his secret garden to any who would cause it harm. To this day, he still sits idly in his garden, waiting for his Queen, testing many that dare to challenge his rule. It is in his honor, his unending quest to find his mate and protect the shén, that we gather and celebrate Chap Go Mei!"

Sarah shifted uneasily on the stone threshold she sat upon, hearing the breeze once more whisper through the caves.

_Sarah…_

Once more, she thought she heard his voice, but once more it was drowned out as the old woman ended her tale and the audience roared into a chorus of cheers and applause. Sarah shuddered and closed her eyes a moment to clear her head, looking over the excited crowd who waited to see what came next.

"Now! For the fun part of the evening!" The old woman clapped and made a gesture, causing the women who'd draped the leis around Sarah's neck to begin passing oranges and small wooden rods out to the tourists.

"The Immortal Flower King is here with us tonight, pleased by such a crowd in his name! He waits in the secret garden he keeps hidden from mortals, waiting for your offerings to grant your heart's desire! If you seek love but cannot find it, the Flower King shall grant those here your wish! Please, take the offerings passed to you with the carving tools and be ready to follow these next steps…"

Once everyone had their offerings, the old woman continued.

"Please, take your rods and carve the name of someone near and dear to you. Make haste, for the Flower King does not like fickleness!"

Sarah watched as Toby's eyes flickered over at the girl sitting next to him. She shyly returned the glance and giggled, causing him to grin. Quickly, the leaned over their fruits and began carving as the others in the audience did as well. The old woman watched and then clapped her hands once more, drawing the crowd's gaze back towards her as she moved to stand beside Sarah and point behind her. "Now! Toss your offerings towards the crystalline pool! There! Now! Go!"

Sarah watched, frozen in place, as the crowd cheered and tossed the oranges into the pool behind her. She heard the soft splashes each fruit made and felt the old woman tug her to her knees, having her kneel at the stone she had just been sitting on. The old woman once again cupped her cheek and smiled down at her then tilted Sarah's head down, gently pulling her into a supplicant pose. Her voice rose once more, echoing off the cavern walls.

"And now, we toast with the Flower King! Please, take these drinks and think of those you love! For if the Flower King is merciful, he shall come and grant your wish!"

Another cheer rose up in the crowd as Sarah heard the chiming of clinking cups. Something had been passed around the audience but still she knelt at the insistence of the old woman. Once everyone had drank and the murmuring voice grew louder as the audience members began to talk amongst themselves, the old lady tapped on Sarah's shoulder, drawing her gaze. In her hands was a large bronze cup with decorative carvings etched into the sides. As she looked, she realized the cup contained a dark wine, the scent reaching her nostrils as she leaned over the cup and sniffed. As she stared, she noticed flower petals floating across the surface of the drink.

"Drink, pengantin cantik! It shall please the Bunga Raja to have such a beauty sitting on his altar!"

"Altar?" Sarah murmured, blinking, as the old woman brought the cup to her lips and tipped the edge towards her mouth. Sarah had no choice but to take a large swallow to avoid spilling the drink down the front of her outfit.

As soon as the drink hit her tongue, Sarah tasted it and felt faint.  _How…_

Swaying, feeling the edges of her vision dim, she shuddered and dropped the cup when the old woman leaned in to press more against her lips, pressing the cup into her hands.

"Oh no…" She whispered, swaying unsteadily on her knees before feeling blackness engulf her.  _Peaches…._

The drink tasted of flowers and peaches.


	3. The Reward

_Sarah…_

Jerking awake once more, Sarah sat up sharply, screaming as she stumbled to her feet in a dark unfamiliar place, unable to see or sense anything of her surroundings other than gritty unforgiving rock underneath her feet. Panic immediately flooded her senses.

"What the fuck?!" She whispered weakly, almost afraid to say anything out loud and alert whomever put her in this unfamiliar place that she was awake and alert. Crawling forward, feeling with her hands and feet with a soft sob, fear emboldening her to move hastily and find an exit, she quickly realized with mounting terror that she was no longer wearing clothes, shivering as a faint wind caressed her naked spine.

_Sarah…_

"This isn't funny! Stop it! Who's there?" She screamed, cutting off the familiar whisper in the air. This time, it didn't seem inside her head, echoing faintly in the distance. Fear shivered up her spine again, making her move once more. Frantically, she searched for a wall, a break in the flat stone floor beneath her, a scrape of clothing, anything she can get her hands on to anchor her in the unfamiliar surroundings.

Nothing but silence met her harsh demand, making her shiver violently when she realized even the wind had ceased.

"Who's there?" She demanded again, poised and straining to listen when she felt it: a pair of hands skating gently down her back, long fingers grasping at her waist and pulling her against an unknown stranger in the darkness behind her. Fear rooted her frozen as she felt warm skin press against her. Almost as quickly, adrenaline surged up inside her, restarting her heart and making her jerk and struggle against the stranger.

"No! No, no, no! Stop!  _ **Stop!**_  I'm scared, you're  _ **scaring**_ me!  _ **Don't!**_  No…" Gently, the hands kept their grip on her waist as she clawed and bucked against the stranger, slowly registering that the form was a man, also naked, the tease of his sex brushing against her buttocks as she struggled, suddenly scared beyond rational thought.

 _No!_ _ **No!**_ _This isn't happening!_ _ **No!**_  He wasn't aroused, but she panicked, knowing that could change quickly and she had no form of protection against the man. She whimpered, not willing to be a pawn of rape.

"Shhh, love…." A familiar voice whispered near her ear as she screamed and kicked blindly, in near hysteria. She immediately froze, recognizing the owner of the voice and she suddenly realized that he wasn't hurting her, only cradling her, pressing her back gently against his chest as if in an effort to soothe her. As if sensing her uncertainty, he nuzzled his mouth against her temple and she felt the tickle of feather soft hair against her nose. One hand reached up and gently ran hand over her hair, tenderly cradling her head against his chest.

 _That voice…I know that voice…It's_ **_his_ ** _voice…_

"Jareth?" She whispered tentatively, brief hope flickering inside her as she reveled in the moment, feeling him shudder briefly against her when she voiced his name. His grip eased on her waist and it allowed her the ability to turn and so she did, reaching up and finding his face with her fingers as she felt his breath tickle the hairs along her brow. He leaned forward, tilting his head in different ways slowly as she inspected the only way she could in the inky darkness, sweeping the pads of her thumbs across his face, noting the familiar hollowness of his cheeks and his upturned hawkish nose.

"Sarah… _My_  Sarah," he murmured softly in response, her fingers registering the movement of his head as he pulled her up against him and sought her mouth with his, his lips finding hers and gently nuzzling, asking permission and not taking anything until she accepted the gesture by returning it with one of her own. She sighed faintly, relaxing against him and curling her fingers in his hair, trembling at the acknowledgement that he was  _not_  a dream, but very real, eventually finding her voice.

"It's you…" Her lips moved against his and she registered the smile h made in response, feeling his lips curl upwards against hers.

Suddenly, she tensed at the acknowledgement of his body pressed against hers, the heat of his skin making her backside tremble against the cool air. Her breasts were pressed flat against his chest, his sex teasing gently against her thighs, no longer soft but not quite hard yet either, his legs shifting lightly against hers. His own fingertips were hovering at her hips, tracing light patterns into her skin and making her tremble with the small electric tingle her nerves gave in response to the touch.

_Oh god…_

Desire suddenly flooded through her body, making her shudder violently as arousal ignited inside her like a flame being struck from a match. He sensed the change, his fingertips suddenly gripping the tender skin of her waist urgently, his mouth hotly claiming hers and forcing her head to angle as she gasped against the sudden surge of his aggression, his tongue teasing against hers. She tightened her grip in his hair as she kissed him back, lost to the avalanche of need growing inside her as she felt his cock surge to life against the junction of her thighs, hard and hot and heavy, branding her stomach as he gripped her waist and ground the evidence of his echoing need against her stomach.

Arching upwards, she immediately felt the pressure of his chest against hers as he leaned forward and gripped the back of her thighs, tugging her up against him, her feet losing sight of the ground. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue licking at the insides of her mouth as he spread her knees wide and pressed the head of his shaft against her opening. She didn't stop him, her body long since taking command of the situation, her arousal drowning all protests she might have otherwise made, sagging against his strength as he held her. They remained like that for a few seconds, both registering that the next movement would change things irrevocably. Still, she wanted him beyond rational thought as he barely pressed inside her when his hips angled slightly and adjusted him there, letting out a keening mewl of need when she felt the satin crest of his cock kiss at her entry. Fueled by a visceral want, she wriggled her hips as he pressed up and together they seated his cock deep inside her, sending a mutual shudder through the two of them.

"Sarah," he moaned her name again, almost reverently. He staggered briefly, nearly losing his footing but his grip on her remained firm, spreading his legs slightly as he stood in place, urging her to curl her thighs around his waist. She did as  he asked, anchoring herself in place with her ankles.

"Oh god, Jareth…" She sobbed against his mouth as his hands shoved her hips roughly down, grinding her body against the small upward shove of his cock. He let out a strangled groan, tearing his mouth away from hers as he tossed his head back, his fingers biting painfully into the soft flesh of her buttocks. He panted, a raw gasping noise sawing at his chest, making her clench inwardly for a moment, before he began urging her to move by pulling on her hips with his hands. Her body protested, squeezing tightly around his cock as if to capture and hold him there as his grip managed to shift her, if only slightly. He groaned harshly again and dropped to his knees on the stony floor, pushing her into the ground while still riding his cock, angling his hips in just the right way to fuck her in deep, hard strokes, pushing through the soft squeezing warmth of her body.

She moved with him then, on some animal instinct, cresting quickly as he roughly took her, thrusting hard against the softness of her body and then holding himself in place with a small shout as he feels her rippling around him, grinding down as he spurt his seed inside her.

Still, it's not enough. Sarah was ravenous, pushing him down as soon as his grip eased and teasing him with her mouth, ready for more. He groaned again, a greedy satisfied sound as she sucked on him, tasting their mingled release. His cock flared to life once more as he growled against her ministrations, cupping the back of her head and angling his hips upward to thrust against her mouth. Sarah trembled with the hot sluice of arousal that shot through her once more, making her almost gasp while her tongue and mouth took him, buckling under the overwhelming need that shot through her.

"I need…" She mewled as she pulled her mouth away from his cock and crawled over his body, no longer able to stand the need that tore at her core. As she moved, a sudden flare of light entered the cave, letting her see him beneath her. She tensed but he grasped her jaw and held her gaze with the same hunger burning in his eyes. She moaned, shuddering, as she felt him finger her opening, teasing her clit between his fingers while she straddled him, his eyes never leaving hers.

She moaned again as he thrust upward softly, mimicking what his cock was doing minutes earlier, soon forgetting the light, his eyes clashing with hers as he shifted underneath her to remove his fingers and press his cock once more against her opening. She could feel him again, waiting, rock hard and ready to thrust upwards, but something held him back. She stared openly at him, studying how lust sharpened the edges of his face, a face she hadn't seen in eighteen years. He seemed equally shattered, his form trembling as his eyes devoured her, his hips and his hand keeping the head of his cock steady once more at her opening.

"Take what you need, Sarah. Claim me, as I have you…."

She immediately shoved her hips down, taking all of him in one hungry movement, her eyes never leaving his. He groaned, his face contorting briefly in pleasure as he swallowed thickly, still holding her gaze as her hips came to rest flush against his. His arms dropped, tugging at her hips to pull her down further onto him, enticing her to move.

"You are mine, Sarah…" He sighed, his eyes briefly closing as he shuddered beneath her as her hips begin to rock. "Say it…"

"I'm yours, Jareth…" She moaned, placing her palms against his stomach and grinding down on him slowly, feeling her body clamp down on his cock as she rode him harder and harder, hearing his fractured groans as her pants become a litany of mewling cries, driving them both higher and higher towards their peak.

Soon, his hips were thrusting up wildly, overpowering her own thrusts, driving into hers to the point she lost her grip, but still she rocked her hips in accordance with his, feeling him take over as she draped against his upper body, his legs shifting to press into the rocky floor to allow his hips to pound up into her without mercy. Her hands skated against his chest and she grasped his shoulders tightly, holding on as tightly as she could as his own hunger quickly outpaced her own, driving into her with an intensity she couldn't hope to keep up with.

" _Mine_ …" He hissed, shifting over her once more, pressing her back into the rocky floor and driving into her viciously while one hand reached up and grasped her jaw, forcing her gaze to meet his as he mounted her and told her with his body that she was to yield to him again. He demanded nothing less.

"Yours," she sobbed, yielding as he wanted, opening the gates to her heart, allowing him to dominate as her body spiraled towards  release, greedily taking all that he could give. Suddenly, words came to her lips that simply seem right.

"I will love you…"

He tensed, letting out a low groan, then moved swiftly as his control seemed to snap, pounding harder at hearing her words, pouring out all his years of loneliness and hurt and betrayal into her soft, yielding form.

"I will fear you…" She moaned, feeling him surge and pulse inside her, close to orgasm, her own chasing his as she pleaded to him and allowed him to take her roughly, opening herself to him, curling her fingers gently around the corded muscles of his upper arms as he battled his own body to hear her last words.

"Yes…" He urged her hoarsely, needing to hear those last words, his thrusts faltering as something akin to hope and love washed over his face while her gaze met his against their rough coupling.

"I will do as you say...my love…"

His entire form shuddered as a look of utter relief washed over his face, his thrusts grinding to a brief halt as he stumbled from his dominating position above her, coveting her gently in his hands as his hips rolled forward once, twice, three times more and he climaxed roughly, a low lingering groan tearing out through his clenched teeth. Sagging briefly, he continued to thrust his hips softly as he spasmed inside her, pinching down on the soft firm pearl between his fingers, making her convulse and reach for the stars.

* * *

Hours later, after reaffirming their love in action and words, they lay together in his bed in the Underground, Jareth's hands caressing her form that sleeps against his own. Jareth lifts his head, staring down at Sarah in his arms. His eyes seem to battle with several emotions at once, settling between a possessive gleam and soft satisfaction. As she sleeps, he admires the bite that glimmers against the skin of her shoulder. Already, from the drink and the bite, he can sense her change. While the bite wasn't necessary, it pleased him.

He feels his body react to studying her and he gently kisses her brow. She shifts against him in her sleep and he parts her legs, hovering over her. She is still slick with his seed, making him groan as she easily accepts him. As he mounts her once more, he feels her stir against him, opening her eyes and staring into his with patience and understanding.

Gently, she holds him as he takes her, eventually relaxing against her as he pulses inside her, finally at peace for the first time in his long life.

* * *

The next day, Toby jerks awake against the cavern floor and staggers into a sitting position, clutching at his head. The girl he'd been crushing on stirs and jerks away from him in embarrassment when they realize both are missing parts of their clothes. Blinking and looking around, they notice others in the same state.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Toby muttered, blinking and hastily scrambling for his clothes. The sudden movement made his stomach lurch in his gut. "Holy Christ, I'm going to be sick…"

A few moments later, someone shoved a warm drink in his face. He winces as he leans back, accepting the cup and drinking deeply, noticing the face of the old woman as she leans down and peers at him curiously.

"This will help, budak. Make sure to drink it all."

Grimacing, he suddenly notices the taste, but forces the entire contents of the cup down his throat. Almost immediately, he sighs in relief, feeling the warm liquid ease the pounding tension in his head and the knots in his stomach. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looks towards the cavern opening, seeing it is broad daylight once more. He stills, his eyes going wide.

"Oh shit. What time is it?"

The old woman puts her hands on her hips as she grins in amusement, shaking her head. "Almost lunch, it appears. You drank too much, as did a lot of you. We let you stay the night."

"Shit! My parents are going to kill me! I shouldn't have come alone."

The old woman raises a single eyebrow. "What of your sister?"

Toby frowns, looking at the woman with confusion. "What sister?"

He shifts uneasily into a stand as a slow smile creeps over her wrinkled face. "My mistake. Come, I will see you home."

Patiently, the old woman helped Toby out of the caverns, other tourists following and rubbing their heads, not quite sure what had happened the previous evening. As they left, Toby caught the lingering scent of cinnamon and cloves in the air.

**FIN**


End file.
